


The Doppelganger

by Fun2beme1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Levi vs Levi, Violence, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1
Summary: Levi encounters another version of himself, and a YN that they both covet.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. A Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this a mature rating for the attempted rape and mention of rape in the past. I realize this is a trigger, and an understandable one.

The battle field was heavy with rain, and despite their best attempts everyone was scattered and lost to the mist and heavy downpour.   
Flares were completely useless, and the sounds of thunder prevented any other means of communication.   
Half a day's ride from the walls, there's no way to get back until it all lets up.  
"Well isn't this some fucking shit", Levi mutters as he looks for his horse.   
Useless endeavor, and as he wades through the ankle thick mud, it becomes apparent.  
He's lost.  
Got turned around somehow.  
"Fucking shit."

He can see the vague shapes of trees in the distance, and decides it might be best to head for cover.   
He can gather up anyone he finds along the way, he reasons and moves towards what he hopes will be safety.   
He finds no one however, and enters the wood alone.  
"Fucking damn SHIT!"  
His voice has a slightly unsettling echo to it, and he looks around feeling unnerved.   
Moving in, the mist gets thicker and colder; making visibility shit and causing his teeth to chatter.   
The sounds of strange birds sound close but far away at the same time, making it difficult to navigate.  
"Should stop here before I break my dumb ass neck." He mutters, trying to look around.  
A light.  
Somewhere off in the distance.  
Did one of his comrades make it out here too?

He slowly makes his way forward, feeling the harsh bark of the trees to steady himself.   
The light is getting brighter, an almost unnatural quality to it and he can see...  
A bedroom? Getting closer he can confirm this, and ignoring the curious fact that there's no wall to separate him from this room, he moves closer still.  
'It's like looking into another world', he thinks to himself and a part of him reasons it would be smart to turn away, but...  
Someone is moving around inside, and he creeps forward to get a better look. It's a man, dark-haired, shirtless and about his height.   
He seems strangely familiar, but before he can think on it pain explodes in his head and the man who just elbowed him in the face turns lightning quick.   
He's grabbed, and thrown to the other side of the room.

"The fuck you doin' in my house, dumb ass?", is the last thing he hears before losing consciousness.

He comes to some time later, with a dull aching throb in his head. With a groan, he tries to sit up but is kicked right back down.   
The pain in his head explodes again, and he tries to work past it; staring with hazy eyes at his surroundings.  
The room is quite lavish, rivaling even the lords of his city by his estimation; and the man sitting on the giant bed before him stares impatiently.   
He doesn't look like someone who would live this kind of lifestyle, but maybe Levi just thinks this because the man looks just like him.   
Not in that vague way when people momentarily confuse you for someone else, it IS him.   
It's like staring into a mirror, actually and quite unsettling.

'Did I hit my head out there? Am I lying in the woods somewhere dreaming all this?'

The man before him is sitting casually on the bed, with the same bored and apathetic expression Levi himself often wears.   
His hair is the same undercut, but slightly shorter and is completely slicked back.   
His right arm; from shoulder, chest to wrist is covered in strange black and white drawings.   
Quite elaborate ones in fact, they almost look realistic. The one that stands out in particular is what looks to be a rose, with the name Y/N scrolling across it in fancy lettering. Another difference is the small hoop that pierces through his lower lip on the left side. The scars are the same, though. Disturbingly identical.  
The man reaches up and grabs a pack of cigarettes from his bureau. Lighting one, he takes a deep drag and blows it directly at Levi.  
Asshole.

"Who the fuck are you, asshole?" The man asks. His voice is so strikingly similar to his own that Levi can't help but hesitate, momentarily confused. The man kicks him hard in the stomach.  
"Your name, before I start putting in some real effort."

"Levi."

The man looks at him with amusement, but with a subtle hint of discomfort in his eyes.   
The look is gone almost immediately however, and he scoffs at Levi; rolling his eyes.  
"Tch. Isn't THAT embarrassing. Here I thought that I was Levi." The mans says sarcastically through the clenched teeth holding his cigarette.   
"Pardon me for rolling up into YOUR lap of luxury, asshole."   
He grabs Levi and is about to punch him square in the face, when a voice sounds from just down the hall.

"Levi? Is everything okay?"

He lets go of Levi, as they both turn to the voice.

"Not a word, dumb ass", he mutters and then louder, "All good, baby."

The door snicks open.


	2. That Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to utilize quotes to show when the bad Levi is talking or being talked about, to help differentiate between the two. Although, I'm sure it will be pretty obvious based on his behavior! Hope this helps!

In walks the most stunning woman he has ever seen is his life. Your e/c eyes, your h/l h/c hair and your smile... gods, has he ever seen anyone like you?   
He thinks not. And what the fuck are you wearing? Your f/c gown is so sheer, he can see everything you have to offer!   
Fuck, if only he could stop staring at you! You have similar markings on your body, with the same rose; but this one says 'Levi'.   
He's smacked upside the head, distracting him from the sight of you, as "Levi" pulls you up against him.

"Eyes off my prize, shithead." He says and then turns to you. "Thought you were mad at me baby." He kisses you, and you kiss him back, running your hands hungrily up his chest.  
"You know I can't stay away for long." You say, and turn your gaze to the beaten man gazing at you, despite "Levi's" warning.   
"You never told me you had a twin?"

They both snort in derision at your words, then feeling uncomfortable at the identical reaction; both run their hand through their hair.  
"He's a nobody. Just some Fred-looking ascot wearing scooby-doo cast reject." He gives it a tug and then shoves him.

"It's a cravat, shit-stain." Levi says defensively, readjusting the said article of clothing.

"Levi" makes to hit him again, but you stop him; placing your hand gently on his wrist.

"Babe..." You turn his head to look at you and give him a kiss, distracting him from the man for a moment.  
"What's your name?' You ask, and "Levi" groans.

"Go ahead, tell her your name dumb ass. She should get a real kick out of this."

"L-levi." He says, blushing madly and trying not to look you directly in the eyes. You give him a startled look, and then look to "Levi" for confirmation. He nods.

"It appears you've been sleeping with the wrong man all these years. What a waste."

"You're BOTH Levi? Doppelgangers? Different dimensions, maybe?" You look from one to the other with growing interest.

"The fuck you goin' on about, woman?" 

"Something I've read..." You reply distractedly.

"Levi" grabs you around the waist, planting a kiss on your neck, and growls at you playfully. "You and your books..."

"So you two are exactly the same? Same attributes?" You grin playfully at him, pointedly looking below the waist at each of them.

Levi blushes, but the other him just scowls. Giving you a rough shove, he dismisses you. "Go make me something to eat. whore."

He turns his lidded gaze back to Levi. "Now, dumb ass; where were-"

And is punched square in the face.

Oh he knows this type. He used to be one of these loser punks himself. There's a difference though, he would NEVER treat a woman with such disrespect.  
Ever.   
Maybe it's his memories of his mother, or maybe just his ingrained sense of right or wrong.   
Doesn't matter, really. He's going to pound the ever loving shit out of this douche bag. As "Levi" stumbles back in shock, Levi strides forward and throws blow after blow.   
He's done with this fucker.  
There's just one problem. "Levi" has regained his footing and is fighting back.  
Neither can really get an advantage over the other, it's like shadow boxing. Every punch thrown is blocked. Every kick, deflected. Every attempt to grab or throw, denied.   
The two men jump back from each other, exhausted and frustrated.  
You walk in at that moment with a sandwich in each hand and eye the two with disgust.  
"Seriously?" You ask, handing them both a sandwich. "Do you two manly men think you could go a little easier on the place? I'm the one who's going to end up cleaning this shit."

"Levi" ignores the comment and eyes Levi mistrustfully. "Why the hell did you make him a fucking sandwich?"

"It felt weird not too, babe. I mean, fuck... look at him."

"Nah, I'm sick of his fucking face. Go wait for me on the bed." He gives your ass a slap. "I'll be there in a minute." he says, walking over to Levi.

"Think it's about time you leave, asshole. Don't know what the fuck you came here for, but consider yourself lucky you're walking out alive."

Levi gives him an incredulous look, and indicates around the room with his outstretched hands. "Where? Where, fucker?"

"Don't know, and I don't fucking care. Last chance."

Levi walks to the bedroom door, looking back once. "Don't understand why you put up with his bullshit, lady."


	3. Who's Who?

It's cold out, wherever he is. Snow lies in heavy drifts along the yard of the house and is falling in large wet flakes from a purplish blue sky.   
In the distance, despite the heavy overhand of clouds, he can see the bright orange on the horizon that promises dawn.   
He's come to a large gate that seemingly opens on it's own. Looking back, he sees the owner of the house standing at the window.  
He flips him the bird.  
Dick.

'Levi.' He thinks, 'What a piece of shit. I was a dick, but was I ever that much of a shit? No. Hell no.'   
He walks for what seems like an hour, and comes to a very loud, very crowded district of the city.   
Cars fly by at an alarming speed and rude people bump and jostle him on their way to anywhere but here.   
He notes a sign on a building that states "housing and aid" and shrugging his shoulders, determines this is as good a place as any.   
There are several emaciated, dirty children in sleeping bags lying outside the building.  
"Oi" He stops and looks at one of the children. "Why don't you just go inside?"

"They're full up, sir." Comes the dull response.  
Bullshit, he thinks as he walks in the door. He is greeted by a rathor unsavory looking gentleman, who shoves him roughly back towards the door.

"We're full. Get lost."

"Are you telling me you don't have room for three small children?" He asks, eyeing the man with disdain.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you asshole, now get lost be-"

The man is now lying on his stomach, arm twisted behind him and Levi's knee in his back.

"Lemme up you piece of shit b'fore I call the police!" The man wails, and another gentleman hurries over whispering in his ear emphatically.   
The most Levi catches of the rushed conversation is "Levi" and "Ackerman"  
He chuckles inwardly with amusement. 'Do they think I'm him?' He unconsciously pushes his hair back more in that other's style and gazes at the two men sternly.   
hey both get up, and the second gentleman addresses him.

"Beggin yer pardon, Mr. Ackerman. We had no idea you would be by. Are you here for your cut?"

Now he's straight up laughing on the inside. "Consider my cut getting them brats indoors.   
Further consider my cut as the immediate purchase of more blankets and cleaning supplies. This place is fucking filthy."   
With that, he turns on his heel and heads out the door; stopping to look at the children.  
"Get your asses inside." He watches them hurry in the door, and with a small smile of satisfaction, continues down the road.  
He's really fucking cold, fuck. The wind has been whipping steadily and his cheeks feel brittle. Like, if someone were to slap him, he'd shatter to pieces.   
'Thankfully I have my jacket and cloak, also that my sleeves hide the fact that I'm missing those disgusting markings the other me has.'  
He walks into a tea shop nearby, hoping his money won't be useless in this world. As it turns out, he doesn't need to worry.  
"Good morning, Mr. Ackerman. A bit nippy out today, eh?"  
He just nods, and takes a seat at a table towards the back; and facing the door to watch incoming customers.   
Clearly, the other him frequents this establishment and it would be good to keep his eyes open.  
'That y/n marking wasn't so bad', He thinks, continuing his thought from before he had entered. Best not to think about that though.   
'She's clearly an idiot if she's with him, and for years if I heard right. Why would I want someone with that small of a fucking brain?'   
With a "Tch" he turns to the waitress who has just arrived at his table.

"Your usual, Sir?"

He nods, and goes back to his thoughts as she leaves. 'In the underground, I was top of the food chain and STILL dirt poor.   
In this world, apparently top of the food chain is way better.' He imagines himself for a moment in a mansion much like his other self.   
That big, spacious bed... y/n lying there waiting for him....  
His food has arrived, and he digs in thankfully; wanting to distract himself from the thoughts he's having.   
There's actual important things he should be considering, such as how the fuck he's going to get back home.  
'Or I could just kill that asshole and take over his life...' The thought leaves him feeling a bit unsettled, and he goes back to his plate; shovelling mass amounts of eggs in his mouth.   
'That would be like living a lie....'

"Good Morning, Levi. Thought I would find you here."

He looks up, admonishing himself for letting his guard down. A huge, but jovial looking man has taken the seat across from him, and waves off the waitress with a politely muttered "No thanks."

"What can I do for you?" He asks cautiously, wondering what he got himself into this time. The man gives him a quizzical look before continuing.

"My favorite day of the month. Payday." He hands over a ledger and a stack of blank checks. "Gonna buy my honey something sweet this month."

Levi grins, a devious plan forming in his mind. "See to it. As a matter of fact, take her on vacation."   
He starts scribbling his name on checks and adjusting payments. Concluding with this, he drafts up a quick letter.  
"I want this letter to be read to all employees who receive a check today. This pertains to you, too. I will be unavailable for the better part of the day, but if you need to reach me I'll be available after 10 pm tonight."

The man nods his head, and getting up; throws some money on the table. "Let me see to your tip, Sir." With that, he nods again and strides out the door.  
'Excellent, Levi.' He thinks as he finishes off his hashbrowns. 'Not only did you deny his cut from that homeless shelter, you just effectively dismissed all his muscle.' With a chuckle, he gets up and leaves.

Later that Evening:

"Enter." Levi says from behind the big mahogany desk in his office.  
Frankie, his second in command enters with the slips and totals from payday tucked underneath his arm.

"Took you long enough, bro."   
You had just walked in as well, carrying a tray of tea for the two gentlemen.   
You stop next to Frankie, slightly worried by the confusion on his face. He shakes his head, and proceeds to speak.

"I want to thank you Levi, for all you've done for us. No one could believe you were dismissing us all so sudd-"

"What the fuck did you just say?" Levi strides forward to stand in front of the man.

"The letter, Levi. You told me to read it with each check delivery." He nods down to the piece of paper on top of the box. Levi grabs it, scanning the page. 

To Whom it may Concern:  
It has been my honor to have in my employ over the years, such dedicated and hardworking employees.   
There will be some changes to how this business is run, and with change comes upheaval.   
I value every single one of you, and so with my blessings enjoy this severance pay in the amount of $500,000.   
Enjoy the bounty life has to offer.  
Regards,  
Levi Ackerman

He crumples the paper slowly, eyes filled with rage. 'That fucking piece of shit!'

"Sir?" Frankie asks nervously.

"He was a fucking imposter, you asshole! Where's my fucking money?"

"Sir, all the checks have been cashed and disbursed to the individual accounts in-"  
You scream, now standing covered in the bone and brain matter of an unfortunate Frankie.  
He tucks the gun into his waistband, and grabs a black turtleneck and his black motorcycle jacket.   
As he strides past you, he simply states, "Get cleaned up, babe. I'll replace the dress."


	4. The Corner of 5th and Main

From the bushes just outside the main gate, Levi watches his angry 'twin' storm out of the house.  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" He hears him scream, and then the sound of a two wheeled carriage of some sort rumbling to life.   
"Levi" zips past on his motorcycle at breakneck speed, and Levi creeps in the gate before it closes.   
He watches the motion lights that survey the front yard for a moment, accurately concluding that being spotted would alert some sort of guard.   
Timing it just right, he dashes across the yard, and into the house.  
He starts down the hallway leading to the set of stairs that led to the bedroom, but has to stop and duck behind a potted plant at the sound of footsteps.  
Guards, just his luck.  
Entering the bedroom, he looks around and sees no one. Muttering to himself, he starts searching for clues.

"I walked into this room here." He says, feeling along the wall for something...ANYTHING.

"You really shouldn't be here."

He whips around at the sound of your voice, and his eyes widen. You are standing in nothing but a towel.   
Smiling kindly, you walk to your bureau and start rummaging around.  
"He's going to kill you. I'd prefer it happened somewhere else, I already cleaned up one of his fucking messes tonight and I don't fancy cleaning up another."

"He killed someone?"

"Yeah." You say, removing your towel and ignoring his very audible 'gulp'. "He killed Frankie, which is your fault; by the way."  
He makes no response, so you continue; slipping your gown over your head.   
"I read the letter after Levi left. $500,000 to each employee? You damn near wiped out our accounts, and took one of my only friends from me."  
He remembers the man from the tea shop, and can feel a little bit of sympathy for you. 

"What was a man like him doing employed to such a piece of shit? This Frankie seemed like a decent sort."

"He was" You say, patting the spot on the bed next to you. After a moment of hesitation, he joins you.

"He's been with us since childhood, and the only person I trust."

"You don't trust Levi?"

You shake your head. "Not a lick. Love him? Yes, Trust him? No."

"Then why the fuck are you with him?" He asks in exasperation. He jumps at the feel of your hand on his thigh.   
You turn to him then, placing your other hand on his chest.

"If I leave him, he'll kill me. It's that simple." You kiss him then, gently and he pulls back in surprise.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I want to." You say with a smile, and before he can react you push him down on the bed; straddling him.

"Is Levi right?"

He's momentarily taken aback by the question. "R-right about wh-what?" He manages to stutter out.

"Levi said, and I quote; "The way that pathetic piece of shit looks at you, I can almost guarantee he's a virgin."   
You kiss him again, and this time he doesn't pull back. "Is he right?"  
His embarrassed blush is enough of an answer, and you slip your nightgown off, letting it drop to the floor.

"Let's remedy that, shall we?"

An hour later, he's lying in the hazy aftermath of the first good thing life ever handed him; when a sharp ringing noise startles him.   
He had been lazily stroking your hair and trying to think of a way to get you both out of this mess. Now, the pit of his stomach is cold. It's him.   
That ringing signifies 'Levi', he just knows.  
He's correct.

You turn to him after a brief conversation on the phone. "He's on his way. You need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." He says, pulling you back onto the bed with him.   
He rolls over on top of you, and the way he looks at you reminds you of how things were before business and life got in the way.   
'Levi' used to look at you this way, adoring and downright worshipful. Now, you feel more like a possession.   
But not with him. Not with this version of Levi. With this one, you feel like that look will never stop meaning what it does.   
With this one, you feel you never need to be scared. That settles it. You push him off, and get up.

"Get dressed. We're leaving."

"Where?" He asks, getting excited at the thought of running anywhere with you.

"The corner of 5th and Main. Last place he'd ever go."  
Getting past the guards is surprisingly easy, and within a few moments you're on your way.   
He looks at you from the passenger seat, feeling a bit queasy in this fast moving carriage.

"So what's at 5th and Main?" He asks.

"Abandoned building. Somewhere we hung out and slept as kids. We met there when I was eight and he was ten."   
You smile softly. "Even back then he called me baby, although it meant something totally different when we were young.   
It was him, me and Frankie against the world, and after years of struggle things finally fell into place.   
We moved up in the world, mostly due to Levi's ruthless tenacity."

He's not surprised at all with how familiar it all sounds, but he has to ask.   
"So why doesn't he come here? Seems like some good memories arose from this place."

"Maybe for Frankie and I, but this place is nothing but a version of hell to Levi. He doesn't like reminders of our dirt past, and he avoids this place like the plague.   
He was raped here, by a homeless boy about five years older than him. Frankie and I killed the kid, but Levi protected us and took the fall.   
Spent a couple years in the system until he came back to us. To him I was still baby, but he had changed all the same.   
More cold, more calculating... I.... we're here." You say, and pull up alongside the road.

He walks into the building, feeling a hint of misplaced sympathy for the kid this version of him was.   
He follows you towards the back of the building, and that's when the voice sounds from behind. That cold, familiar voice.

"Hey baby, showing off our old stomping grounds are you?"

There's the minute click of a gun being cocked, and Levi grabs you; dodging behind a stack of crates.


	5. Welcome to my World

You scream as the box you were hiding behind shatters when the next shot is fired off.   
"Stay here." Levi says, and you look at him in alarm. He's got that look the same look the other him is wearing, and though it's frightening on him it's also comforting.   
You think maybe you might just get through this.  
He creeps around off to the right where another huge stack of boxes are impeding the other him's vision.   
Peeking out from around the stack, he can see his doppelganger calmly striding forward; gun out and a dangerous yet amused glint in his eye.  
"Come out pet..." he yells. "If you come out now, I promise it won't hurt too much."

Based on the startled 'you fucker!' you hear, it's pretty obvious to you that both Levi's are now struggling for the gun.   
A moment later your eyes widen as a flash of light permeates the room and they both disappear.  
They land about a foot apart from each other, both with a startled 'oof'. Getting up and circling each other warily,   
"Levi" takes a quick look around.  
"What renaissance bullshit is this?"

Levi grins. "Welcome to my world, asshole."

Eyes widening with sudden understanding, "Levi" turns and darts down the alleyway, Levi following close behind.   
Putting on a burst of speed, Levi manages to tackle his other self and wrestle him to the ground.   
It is at this time, however that the ground begins to shake; and the screaming begins.  
Titans.

One is bearing down on them now, an abnormal with several screaming children running before it.  
"Fuck" Levi exclaims, watching his horrified other dash down the alley to safety. Thankful to have his ODM, he springs into action.   
It only takes a moment of his time to dispatch the titan, but his doppelganger is long gone.   
Ensuring the children safely indoors, he takes to the rooftops, searching.   
He sees Erwin and Hanji down below, sifting through the rubble but doesn't want to be sidetracked.   
Instead, he continues to scan the crowds for any sign of the asshole loose in his world.   
It's no use though, and after a couple hours searching he heads exhausted back to the barracks. Maybe it's time to enlist some aide.

"Hanji!" He has just spotted her heading up the walk, and runs to catch up. She greets him with a smug expression.

"Well, well. Did the ladies finally wear you out? Always figured you had to have a naughty streak...."  
Feeling uneasy, and also knowing what she's about to say; he asks anyway.

"What are you talking about?"

Her grin widens. "Two soldiers witnessed you down in the brothels these past two hours, having a grand old time.   
In fact, according to these two", she pauses in delight in the look of horror on Levi's face, "They said you didn't even bother getting a room, just enjoyed your ladies for the whole brothel to witness."

"Hanji..."

"Apparently, there was a lot of cheering."

"Hanji, it's not me I swear!" He exclaims, and half turns to dash for the nearest stairwell.   
"I mean, it is but... I, fuck this is frustrating. Look, if you see me don't believe anything he... I ...he says! He's dangerous!"

She's looking at him like he has gone crazy, and he rolls his eyes.

"Look, you of all people should be able to see the difference. Watch out for him! And have them soldiers clean the fucking stables!"  
With that, he turns and heads for the underground.


	6. Who's Who Part Two

He spots the asshole immediately, and is overwhelmed with fury. Nevermind what he's doing to Levi's reputation, think about YN!   
And here he sits, some naked woman's face between his legs, ANOTHER sitting on his face, AND three more writhing around him like bitches in heat?   
It makes Levi absolutely sick!  
"Oi"

Several patrons, and the girls in question stumble back in shock; eyeing the two identical men in confusion.   
He glances at the prostitutes who are standing around staring at him in awe.   
"That's right" he drolls, "wrong Levi. Get your asses upstairs." They do so with no argument whatsoever.   
'Levi' gets up from the cushions he was lying on, re-adjusting his pants. 

"Fun world you got here Captain." he chuckles. "Captain... I could get used to that." 

"You're not going to live long enough to appreciate it." Levi says and he moves in quickly, going low for the other Levi's legs.   
The brothel clears out quickly as the two battle it out, and as before; neither can get the upper hand on the other.   
After several moments of battling, the MP's bust through the doors but stop in stunned amazement at the sight before them. Both Levi's turn. 

"Arrest him!" Levi says, and the other Levi turns to flee.

"Fuck!" Levi yells, turning to give chase. "After him! The fuck is wrong with you!"   
Again, 'Levi' alludes capture and worried, Levi heads back to the barracks.   
'He's out there', he thinks, 'he's out there doing god-knows-what. I have to find Erwin.'

"Enter." Erwin says, and Levi wastes no time shutting and locking the door behind him.   
Erwin looks up cautiously, gauging the person he's quite convinced is having a nervous breakdown.   
"Levi, what have I been hearing about you?" 

"It's not true Erwin, believe me! I know how crazy it sounds but there's another me out there and he's dangerous!" 

"Another you that's more dangerous than you?" Erwin asks skeptically. 

"Quite possibly." 

"Hanji has told me a great deal about this already. How do I know that you are in fact Levi?"

He rolls his eyes. "Erwin, for fuck sake can't you just use your trademark intuition? Do you want me to tell you about your favorite hair gel?   
Marie? How you get rather maudlin when you drink? You keep your flask-"

"Alright, alright." Erwin says with a small smile. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know what to do Erwin, but we have to find him." 

"We will." Erwin says confidently. "Let's go rally the troops."


	7. Showdown

"We'll split off in three groups of four and each take a section of the city. I want a liaison every two blocks or so to relay back information."   
Erwin is addressing the group they have assembled. "The idea is that the 'false Levi' has no idea of our odm gear, so he will not be watching the rooftops.  
Levi, hanji, Sasha and I are in one group. All groups are to report in within an hour to this location. From here, we will head to the underground. Disperse."  
The groups head out and Levi turns to Irwin.   
"What are we going to do when we find him?"

"Well personally, I would like to capture him but that is entirely up to you, Levi."

"Oh I want him fucking dead" Levi says, "but I'm not sure how YN I would take it. Find a way to get him back to his own world, maybe?"

"You sure that's what you want?" Hanji asks.

"I'm worried about her. I don't want him with her, I want her with me; but I'm going to let her make that choice."

"You love her?" Hanji asks in surprise. Levi gives her an annoyed and distracted look.

"Please, I barely know her." He sighs. "I'd like to though, very much."

With that, they head out to the northern part of the city; scanning the area for their quarry.   
After 45 minutes of searching, they spot movement in an abandoned warehouse.

"It's him." Levi states, eyes blazing with anger. "Relay back, and have all troops converge on this point."

"Yes Sir", the liaison states and heads back to inform the next in line.

He next turns to Erwin. "We should swarm him as soon as all troops are in position."

"I agree, let's-"

"You guys, he's moving." Hanji interrupts. "Let's give him a distraction, shall we?" Before either man can respond, she zips down from the top of the building, and opens the warehouse door.  
"Damn it, Hanji!", Levi growls. "Sasha, keep your bow trained on that asshole. One false move, take him out."   
She draws back with a nod, focusing on the target only.

'Levi' turns around, brandishing the blade he has acquired menacingly; but relaxes momentarily at the approaching woman's familiarity.  
'What have we here? Another way to fuck with Levi?'

"Oh thank goodness I found you!!" She wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
"I've been searching for hours! I was afraid you didn't survive this latest titan attack!"

He returns her embrace, sliding his hands down to cup her rear. "Everything's fine baby. Wanna go back to my place?"

*On the Rooftop Levi looks on in disgust. 'Ew Hanj, ew.'

She smiles playfully at 'Levi', popping open the top few buttons on the man's shirt. "We can have our fun right here...."

His grin widens. "You're a naughty one, aren't you?"  
Seeing the troops swarming in, Hanji replies. "More than that, you should know.." Her knee connects with his groin.   
"Levi doesn't call me babe. It's four eyes, you piece of shit!"

He's up a moment later, growling away the pain and coming for her. She backpedals quickly, and before he can do anything he's surrounded.   
He eyes the soldiers warily, looking for a weak link and subsequent avenue of escape. Seeing none at the moment, he straightens up and grins cockily.

"Aw shucks, what now Captain? We gonna have another one of our pointless fistfights?"

"Nah, I've got a better idea in mind", he says with a wicked grin. "Just down the road, is another warehouse much like this one.   
There's a group of thugs that make their home there, a very special group in fact. The type that would just LOVE a cute little ass like yours... bringing back memories, asshole?"

'Levi's' eyes widen momentarily in fear. "You wouldn't!" He growls.

"Oh, you're wrong. You see, once upon I time I owned these streets the way you own yours.   
Sometimes, people owe favors.... I don't mind collecting on this one at all."

Desperately, 'Levi' makes for a cluster of cadets to the right.

"Let him go!" Levi calls out, and the cadets step back. The fleeing man makes it almost to the door when Levi calls out.  
"Now Sasha."

He's pierced in the knee by an arrow, and collapses to the ground with a curse.


	8. That Man Part One

"Are you really going to take him to this warehouse?" Hanji asks. Even Erwin is unsettled by Levi's twisted threat; and they both give him and uncomfortable look.

He shakes his head. "No, the dungeon below the scouting outpost will suffice."

"You sure?" Erwin asks, "we only get out there about twice a month, you know."

"He'll be chained, and he'll get food whenever we bring it. He can suck it up."

Erwin shakes his head, and turns back to the barracks. Levi takes his prisoner, and a couple cadets to deal with the man.   
It's a long time before we hear about him again.

A Month Later:

He's walking down the hall to his room, when the walls shimmer before him. A different view is being given to him.   
A familiar bedroom, a familiar woman.  
Y/N.  
He can hear you. You're humming to yourself and it makes him smile.   
He walks up behind you quietly, and wraps his arms around you; making you jump.  
You turn and look at him cautiously for a moment before realizing which Levi has come to you.   
You smile in relief, wrapping your arms around him in return.  
"Thank goodness it's you." You rest your forehead against his, drinking in the sight of him before turning serious.  
"Where is he?"

"Locked up and chained. He's not going anywhere."

"You should have just killed him!" You spit venomously.

He doesn't like the sound of that coming from you, not at all; and he lifts your chin to look him in the eyes.  
"Hey. No, don't talk like that." He pulls you in closer, stroking your hair. "Don't."

"I can't help but feel this. He changed so much, Levi. I don't think I knew him anymore really."

"Come with me, YN. Come back to my world."

You hesitate just long enough for the dreaded feeling of rejection to set in, before you respond and the anxiety is very clear on his face.

"Let me finish. I was packing anyway."

"Where were you planning on going?"

"Don't know, didn't care." You say, throwing the last of your clothes in your overstuffed suitcase.   
He smiles at your pluck, and watches you conclude your packing; feeling happy yet a little scared that you actually chose him.

'Might be an even worse decision than the other one.' He thinks, and then takes your hand; guiding you into his world.

Meanwhile:

"Well.. the stories are true after all."

The sound of footsteps coming closer alert 'Levi' to the man's presence, and he opens a tired eye. The man is tall and lanky, with a lopsided and crooked grin. He looks dangerous.  
"What the hell do you want with me?" He asks, voice cracked with thirst and hunger.

"I want an in to your world. A partnership, so to speak and-"

"Tch."

"And most importantly", he adds while unlocking 'Levi's' cuffs; "I want the good captain dead."   
He turns his back and walks out of the cell, unafraid of the dangerous man he just unshackled.

"Who the fuck are you?" Levi asks, rubbing his sore wrists and gazing at the man with guarded interest.

"Kenny."

Meanwhile:

"I want you to stay here while I go up on the walls. There's some concentrated titan activity, and I want to assess the situation."   
He kisses the tip of your nose, then silently gauges your reaction. You're looking around skeptically, and it makes him nervous you might change your mind.

"What's wrong?"

You look around slowly, before smiling and answering. "This place is in dire need of a woman's touch."

He scoffs at that, with a quick roll of his eyes. "Where can I find one?"

"Hey!" You exclaim, lightly punching his upper arm. He grins at you with a little wave, and heads out the door.   
He's actually feeling pretty good for a change, and with a soft smile; heads up to the top of the wall to meet with Erwin and Hanji.

"Hey asshole."

He freezes in his tracks, and slowly turns.

'Levi'.


	9. That Man Part Two

"How'd you manage to get your idiot self free?"

'Levi' shrugs. "Made an arrangement with a certain someone who wants you dead probably as much as I do."   
The two men stare each other down, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Where's YN?" 'Levi' asks casually, but that dangerous glint is back in his eye.

"You won't be seeing her."

"She's mine," He growls out, fists clenching involuntarily.

"She belongs to no one."

"She deserves diamonds, not this shit ass world!" He's getting angry, Levi can tell. If there's one chink in 'Levi's' armor, it's her. 

'This might prove advantageous', Levi thinks.

"She deserves respect." Levi replies, "Not some asshole that treats her like property." He steps closer, continuing to speak.   
"She deserves someone who's going to care for her needs as much as; and even more so than he cares for his own. Not someone who just takes selfishly and calls that love."   
He grins suddenly, giving 'Levi' a knowing wink. "I've been taking care of her needs all morning..."

Her needs this morning were help unpacking, but 'Levi' doesn't need to know that. Judging by the bull-like fury in 'Levi's' eyes, he's fallen for the lie and is moments from flying at Levi in rage.

Meanwhile:

You lie sleeping on Levi's bed, blissfully unaware of the confrontation between the gentlemen currently taking place.   
The quiet footsteps coming from the hall are the only thing that alert you to the presence of another. You open a tired eye, and slowly sit up.

"Levi?"

"Afraid not, pretty lady."

You sit up in alarm. The man entering the bedroom eyes you with interest, and a false friendliness that makes your skin crawl.   
He leans up against the doorframe, watching you.   
"So you're YN. Such a fuss over you." He gives a little tsk sound, and slowly walks towards you.   
"You must really be something to put such a fire in a man's loins. And not just one, but BOTH Levi's?"   
He throws his head back in laughter for a moment, before once again giving you that deadly look. "Didn't think he had it in him."

He lunges for you then, but pulls back with a curse.

"Fuck woman!!"

You always sleep with a blade under your pillow. 'Levi' knew, you were sure of it; and honestly you think he might have found it amusing at best.   
This asshole doesn't know that, though.

You're up and running.

Meanwhile:

'Levi' takes a step back, seeing Hanji and Erwin approaching.

"It appears my cue to leave came a little earlier than expected."

"You're not-"

"Levi! Trouble at the barracks! YN, she's gone!"

'Levi' grins. "Game on, fucker."

They both dash off, leaving Erwin and Hanji behind.


	10. Lost Little Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger. Attempted rape warning

"Sure hope you find her before I do, Levi." His other is saying as they run. They're currently side by side, heading down the stairs.   
"My little pet is getting a rough ass fucking for all the trouble she's given me."

Levi doesn't bother to respond, though he's seething with rage; and 'Levi' continues.  
"Never done that to her before, should be hot as hell."

"You're going to find out just how hot hell is you asshole." Levi finally responds. His other just laughs.

"Gonna bust her ass right open wide... and you're going to watch." He darts off to the right, and Levi continues on ahead.

Meanwhile:

You're dashing through the streets, taking lefts and rights at random. Your first instinct was to take the staircase below, but figuring the gentleman chasing you would assume that too; you didn't want to risk it.   
You can't see him anymore anyway, looks like you lost him. Turning to continue on your way, you bump into something solid and land hard on your ass.  
Kenny.  
He grabs you by the hair, dragging you to the predetermined meeting point.

"You're a real pain in the ass, bitch. Too bad Levi wants you alive so badly."

You're confused. Why would Levi want this bad man to have you in the first place? It's then that the realization sets in.   
He's taking you to the other. Somehow, he escaped. Probably thanks to this asshole.

"Babe."

You sprawl to the ground, having been shoved roughly into the building in which your ex-lover is hiding.   
Looking up, you can see he's been through some shit. He's filthy. It must be driving him insane, you think with a small touch of amusement.   
He's grabbing you now, dragging you to your feet and slamming you up against the wall.

"Miss me?" He's got you pressed up against the wall, unable to escape. He locks his lips onto yours, not waiting for your answer and you try to turn your head away.   
No use.  
"That's not a very polite hello, baby."

"He's watching." You whisper, hoping to distract him long enough to get a knee to his groin or something.   
With the asshole watching and guarding the door, there's no way you'll escape; but at least you'll get some satisfaction.   
He doesn't turn away from you though, just stares into your eyes grinning wickedly.

"Oh come on baby, fucked you right in front of Frankie before."

"And you killed him! Fucker!" You scream into his face, furious over the death of your friend.

He chuckles fondly. "I do love your fire, baby." His hand snakes up your dress.   
"I really wanted to wait for Levi to show up before I did you, but fuck I just can't wait any longer...."   
He shoves you roughly towards a stack of crates, and you stumble into them; banging your face and almost passing out from the pain as your nose breaks.   
He's on you in an instant, roughly tossing the back of your dress up and yanking at your panties.

"He's not dead?!" Kenny yells.

"Hey, fucker is just like me. Hard to kill." Levi says, turning his attention back to you.   
He's unzipping his pants, and pinning you down against the crates.  
"Now-" His growl of desire is interrupted by the door bursting in. 

It's Levi and several other scouts. Seeing them, Kenny slips unseen into the shadows; not ready for this confrontation.

'Levi' gives him a welcoming smile. "Just about to give this a poke, Levi. Don't worry, you can have my sloppy seconds."   
He pulls his knife, holding it to your throat. "I wouldn't make any sudden moves, asshole."

Levi eyes him with hatred, and the other laughs, continuing to taunt him.   
Looking at the three female cadets accompanying Levi, he gives them a lewd wink.

"Don't worry, you can take a ride next. This train never stops, ain't that right baby?"   
He gives your ass a rough slap. "Relax baby, I'm only going to hurt you a little bit..."  
The glass around him shatters and you scream. Erwin and several others have just crashed through and knock him away from you.   
He gets up and jumps right out through the window.  
Levi dashes over to you, wrapping you up into his arms briefly.

"I'm going to kill him YN", he whispers to you and then looks up at his cadets. "Take care of her. I'm going after him."  
He's up and gone.


	11. The Final Confrontation

"We're with you Captain."

He looks to the left and his right. Eren and Armin are there, and give him a curt, determined nod.

"Try to contain him. Lure him up on the walls."

"Yes Sir." The two cadets fly off and pace 'Levi', cutting him off at each attempt to change course.

'Fuck'. He's being corralled, he thinks and tries once again to dart to the right. This little blonde shit moves in and cuts off his avenue of escape.   
Levi is right behind him, he knows without looking.   
'Fine, asshole. You wanna do this up on the wall? Let's do this.' He puts on a burst of speed and heads up the stairs.

'Right where I want you asshole.' Levi thinks as as he flies up the stairs. Giving just a little bit more, he manages to catch his other, and tackles him to the ground.   
They roll together several times before separating and getting to their feet.   
Circling each other warily, 'Levi' pulls out his knife and the Captain pulls out his.

"Like this?" 'Levi' says, twisting the knife to catch the rays of the sun. "Man named Kenny gave it to me. Know him?"

The subtle widening of the eyes is 'Levi's' only indication that he's struck a nerve, and he comes in swinging; taking the opportunity.  
Levi blocks the swing and comes in low with his own blade.   
"Should have known that asshole would find you. What a surprise." They continue to battle, parrying each thrust and deflecting each attempt to stab.   
But now, Levi has him on the ropes. Eren and Armin have joined in again, and are sweeping in from both sides; making it difficult for 'Levi' to do any real blocking.

'Fuck!' He snarls, "call off your little shit stains!" The wall trembles with the thunderous hit from a titan down below, and both lose their balance for a moment, but come back in at each other. In the moment, Levi takes the opportunity to throw an uppercut, knocking 'Levi' back several paces.   
Eren comes in from behind, and knocks 'Levi' back towards the Captain.

"Fuck!" He's pissed, and swinging with everything he has. Levi is forced to parry frantically and inch back; giving ground.   
The walls shake agan, and this time 'Levi' manages to slice his blade across Levi's midsection.  
It's not too deep, but enough to get Levi to his knees. 'Levi' raises his blade, preparing for a final blow.

"Say goodbye, asshole." His blade arcs down, and the wall shakes again.   
Levi takes the opportunity to roll towards the man, hitting his legs and further setting him off balance. He tumbles forward, and over the wall.  
He's clinging to the wall, trying desperately to climb back up when Levi's shadow falls over him.

"Goodbye, asshole." He says, and kicks 'Levi' hard; watching him plummet screaming down to the waiting mouth of a titan.  
Sparing him no second glance, Levi walks away.

Later:

"Ouch" He jumps a little bit, as you adhere a clean bandage to his wound.

"Sorry." You say, preparing to add a little more gauze around his waist.

"Careful babe, I-" He stops, seeing the look on your face and gives you a kiss in apology. "I'm sorry, it slipped out."

You smile softly. "It's okay."

"You should get your own self taken care of." He says, gently pointing to your broken nose.   
"That bandage needs changing. You nod, get up and head to the bathroom with your supplies.

"Don't move around too much, Levi."

His only response is a nod, and he looks out the window. He still feels a little unsettles over it all. He literally watched himself fall, and get eaten by a titan.   
Shuddering at the thought, he looks towards the bathroom and smiles.  
At least he has you. His beautiful, sweet YN. 

His babe.

His pet.

His smile widens.

The End


End file.
